The Dead Timeline
by Rabbitgirl55
Summary: Karkat knew that something was wrong with his juggalo friend. Gamzee had been acting strange sometimes and noone noticed it. Maybe that was why they got killed. Maybe it was all his fault.
1. Chapter 1

**OK, so basically i figured out Homestuck about a month ago and have been COMPLETELY obsessed with it ; u ;**  
**I'm 100% updated and decided to use my busy free time to write a story on Sober!gamzee. Anyway, hope you enjoy and please review!**

**== be gamzee's 3rd person pov**

tG: honk

tG: HONK

tG: HOOOOOONK  
terminallyCapricious [tC] ceased trolling [cG] carcinoGenesist

Gamzee held a cold smile on his face. His entire face was dimly lit by the laptop's screen, still kept on relatively quiet Trollian page. The soft blue light made looking around the room easier, and with his dark bloodshot eyes finally adjusting to the thick darkness that surrounded him on all sides, he was able to relish the sight of the mutilated, damp bodies that soaked the floor around him. All it did was remind him of the bright, rainbow colors that coated his hands and his face and the entire room.

It felt so good to finally take revenge on the people that had humiliated - as well as shunned- him... this as in Equius Zahhaks.

He chuckled darkly at that, no more constant criticizing coming from that dead peasantblood's mouth. He couldn't motherfucking believe that the troll had the nerve to tell Gamzee what to do, or how Gamzee treated himself. In a way, Equius's death was his own fault. Or so, that's what Gamzee believed. Or did believe, as he no longer looked up to anything anymore, and relied on his own motherfucking- subjuggulating abilities now.

All those _"miracles"_ he had believed in were bullshit. Things crammed into his murky, confused mind when he was hooked on those disgusting sopor pies and Faygo. How had he ever tolerated that stuff? they sopped up his precious high blood with narcotics and made him so ridiculous and high that even a _BLUE_ blood had commented on it.

But he wasn't going to dwell on that, the rage that flooded his veins now was fresh and electrical enough to make him rip up the entire lab. He was going to take them all down, one by one, until Gamzee Makara was bathing in delicious and thick rainbow colors of his former allies.

-–––-

**== -Months Before- KK 3rd person POV.**

"GAMZEE DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT STUFF'S DOING TO YOU?"  
Karkat rumbled angrily, as he watched Gamzee lazily slurp down half a bottle of Faygo.

It had been a rather tiring and stressful week with all of the planning and battles, and as Karkat never slept, he was even more wound up than usual,

which always worried everyone but Gamzee.

"SERIOUSLY. YOU HAVE REALLY GOT TO LET THAT SHIT GO." He yanked the bottle from his friend's hands and angrily tossed it to the grey tiled floor.

Gamzee let out a rather unhappy sigh as he watched the reddish liquid pool out onto the floor.

"Aw MaN MoThErFuCkEr, WhY'd YoU so tHaT?" He looked down somewhat sadly at the wasted soda.

"I DID IT TO SAVE YOUR SORRY ASS, YOU UNGRATEFUL FUCK." Karkat sneered, and kicked the bottle of Faygo further away and out of Gamzee's surprisingly unmirthful gaze.

"WeLl Ok, WhAtEvEr YoU sAy, BeSt FrIeNd :o)" Gamzee let out a small chuckle, obviously recovered from the slightly upsetting event that just happened and casually walked away from Karkat to his large horn pile where more pints of Faygo waited contently for Gamzee to open them.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Karkat stumbled over to his clown friend and looked down at the small pile of soda next to his horns.

"DAMN." He mumbled under his breath. Where on this pathetic excuse for a rock did Gamzee get all of that? There was no way that he had brought it along, Karkat definitely would have noticed - and removed - it long ago.

"WaNt A bOtTlE, MoThErFuCkEr? I gOt PlEnTy To Go ArOuNd." he slung one straight for the grumpy troll's stomach.

Karkat stumbled slightly from the toss, which was surprising since Gamzee certainly didn't look like he was strong.

"I CAN TELL." He wheezed, and set the gruesomely ((and rather familiar)) red bottle down.

"WHERE'D YOU GET ALL OF THIS SHIT?"

"It'S jUsT mIrAcLeS bRo" he grinned and settled down onto a nearby chair.

"YoU jUsT nEvEr KnOw WhAt LiFe'S gUnNa GiVe YoU" he glanced over at his friend and grinned.

"WhEtHeR iTs FoR tHe GoOd-"

honk.

"-Or ThE uNfOrTuNaTe"

HONK.  
HOOOOONK.

That answer unsettled the cancer troll so he just decided to leave his mysterious clown friend back to his equally disturbing "miracles".  
He paused and snuck a look back at Gamzee, who was looking around in rapture at something that wasn't there.  
He wondered why Gamzee acted like that, what got him started on the whole sopor pie thing.  
Maybe there was something wrong with him.  
Maybe his sober self was different.  
And maybe...

maybe there's no such things as miracles.

**== author, rejoice in no more finals.**  
**YES BITCHES YES. I CAN FINALLY CONTINUE ON THIS STORY WITH NO MORE DISTRACTIONS. AND I CAN OFFICIALLY KEEP ON WRITING NEXT WEEK SINCE THERES NO SCHOOL. YEAH, IM FINALLY DONE WITH THIS YEAR.**  
***screams hysterically***

**ok, at the very least, let me throw a party or something. :D**

**i hope u enjoyed my absolute horseshit story! Cuz I enjoyed writing it. Go ahead and ask a question or a request! And sorry for my heavy writing (does that make any sense?) I'm usually a humorous writer but I decided to go dark for this one.**

**I'll sneak in a joke or every so often ;) hehehe...**

**~*~≈*written on my kindle fire!*≈~*~**

**REVIEW OR I KILL KARKAT AND GAMZEE, AND MAKE ERIDAN AND TAVROS MATESPRITES.**


	2. Chapter 2

**== be karkat's 3rd person pov**

Karkat slumped into his chair, eyes still stuck on his computer's screen. Trollian had relatively quiet that day, and the John Egbert human was not answer his trolling.

carcinoGenetist[CG] began trolling ectoBiologist[EB]

CG: JOHN HUMAN, YOUR CREATOR WANTS SOMETHING FROM YOU

CG: JOHN WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU  
CG: I NEED A DAMN QUESTION THAT NEEDS ANSWERING  
CG: HEY  
CG: SERIOUSLY WHY AREN'T YOU ON?

He tapped his fingers impatiently and traced the doodles that Terezi had scrawled onto his desk.  
Why wont that human get on?  
He almost considered getting Vriska to force Egbert on, but she was nowhere to be found. As well as Terezi.  
"FUCK DAMMIT"  
He let out a snarl as well as a string of profanities to no one in particular when an arm suddenly wrapped around Karkat's shoulders and squeezed him warmly.  
"HeY tHeRe MoThErFuCkEr :o)" a pleasant voice said.  
Karkat responded with flailing his arms around and whacked his offender.

"GAMZEE MAKARA YOU BETTER GET YOUR JUGGALO ASS AWAY FROM ME BEFORE I GO BATSHIT CRAZY ON YOU RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW"  
Gamzee just chuckled and backed away from the upset troll, who was seething in his direction.  
"SoRry MaN, jUsT wAnTeD tO hElP aNoThEr BrO oUt" he sat down in his chair with a mirthful smile, and glanced at Karkat.  
"YkNoW, YoU sOuNdEd A lItTlE uPsEt ThErE"  
"I DON'T NEED ANY HELP, FUCKASS." He snarled, and watched his juggalo friend set a sopor pie on his lap.  
" 'CoUrSe, MoThErFuCkEr" he dipped his fingers into the pie and slipped it into his mouth after.  
Karkat scowled at the Capricorn and glanced at his pie.  
"HOW IS THAT PILE OF GREEN SHIT SO DELICIOUS?" he snapped.  
The juggalo shrugged and lazily sucked some remains off of his fingers. Well, Karkat really shouldn't care since Gamzee could make his own choices, but still...  
"WHERE IN THE NAME OF GOG DID YOU FIND THAT IN FIRST PLACE?" he demanded unpleasantly.  
Gamzee grinned and twirled his fingers in it before scooping out a large chunk and eating it.  
"I gUeSs It WaS hErE bEfOrE I CaMe AlOnG, bRo" He chuckled.  
the cancer troll's scowl went deeper at that.  
"LIKE HELL."  
The juggalo just grinned and slowly drained the pie.  
"YOU DO KNOW WHAT'S THAT'S USED FOR, RIGHT?"  
"HoNk"  
"YOU DO KNOW THAT YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO EAT IT, RIGHT?"  
"HoONk"  
"... YOU'RE IGNORING ME AREN'T YOU?"  
"HoOoOnK ;o)" oh Gog he was.  
"FINE, WHATEVER. I DON'T CARE. JUST TELL ME WHY YOU INSIST ON EATING THAT."  
The capricorn responded to that with a large cool smile.  
"miRaClEs, BrO"  
no, Karkat doesn't think that it was the reason why.  
"GIVE ME THAT" he lurched forward and grabbed the almost empty tray of pie from Gamzee. The juggalo just laughed and wrenched it from the cancer troll's grip with surprising strength, and held the pie above and out of his reach.  
He tilted it forward and the sopor slid out and into his mouth.  
Karkat snarled and attempted to grab it again, but seeing as Gamzee was much taller, he just ended up crashing into him.  
"SHIT FUCK!" he gasped, and pulled himself away from the obviously amused Capricorn.  
He turned to lean on gamzee's desk, with his back to the juggalo himself.  
"CmOn MoThErFuCkEr, YoU dOnE nOw?" Gamzee teased.  
"FUCK YOU" Karkat mumbled.  
"HaHa, I kNoW wE aInT dOnE yEt :o)" The cancer troll was about to say something snarky back, when his hand fell into something.  
Long, deep gashes were drawn out onto the side of the desk, where Gamzee usually sat.  
Like something - or someone - had repeatedly scratched that one section over and over again.  
He swallowed hard, his mouth suddenly very dry.  
"SoMeThInG wRoNg, BeSt FrIeNd?" A voice whispered straight into Karkat's ear, tickling the hair around it.  
"N-NO. NOTHINGS WRONG. I'M FINE. EVERYTHING'S FINE." he paused, taking a long shaky breath and said quietly

"I THINK THAT I'M GOING TO GO CHECK UP ON TEREZI"  
he jerkily walked to the transporter, his head down with his eyes on the floor, angled so that he couldn't see the juggalo.

He never once looked back to view the Capricorn's expression.

**== author, write something more personal.**

**a shudder ripples down your back, a glint shimmering in your hand.**  
**Its waiting for you, it knows that eventually you'll come to it... in your own time, but it can wait. It has patience.**  
**You look over a corner, your eyes landing on it.**  
**You shudder again,**  
**_algebra homework  
_**  
**haha ok, nothing much to update on, but I'll keep making the chapters quickly, depending on what's going on. I sorta wanted to show that gamzee's dark side was still there, even while he was intoxicated.**

**Written on my kindle fire AGAIN! i lost the first version to having no connection while driving (duh) and personally I liked that one better, but i tried to make this one like it.**

**btw I'll try to include other trolls, but ugh... i just dont feel like it right now.**

**anyway, another threat to do:  
REVIEW OR GAMZEE WILL MAKE A MOVE ON TAVROS AND WILL BE REJECTED PITIFULLY AND CRUELLY. **

**:,o( wHy WoUlD yOu Do ThAt? }:,(**


	3. Chapter 3

**== go in Terezi's head**

"CMON K4RK4T. TH3R3S NO W4Y TH4T'S TRU3" Terezi sat perched on one of the fallen large glass tubes, looking down at Karkat who was leaning against it. Karkat had found her doodling with crayons in a gigantic room filled with the glass tubes, and practically 'flipped the fuck out' when he saw her, rambling on  
about how Gamzee was officially a danger capable of being destructive towards everyone.  
"HOW COULD YOU POSS1BLY B3L13V3 TH4T G4MZ33 1S D4NG3ROUS :?"  
She cackled at Karkat's paranoia, he could be sooo insecure sometimes. It was really quite remarkable that such an angry troll could be scared and worried by the smallest things sometimes. Especially make-believe problems like this, which was most likely induced by the horrorterrors that he woke up screaming from.

Not that you should go around telling everyone that.

"I JUST... I DON'T EVEN KNOW. BUT THERE'S DEFINITELY SOMETHING WRONG." He looked at her worriedly and took a deep breath.  
"BE CAREFUL, OK? I DON'T WANT ANYTHING WRONG HAPPENING." There was paleness as he said that, like he was imagining all of the "terrible" things that could happen.  
"4ND WH4T COULD TH4T B3, K4RKL3S?" She snorted. "YOU TH1NK TH4T H3'LL JUST GO 4ROUND 4ND K1LL P3OPL3?"  
He concentrated on the floor, a grim look on his face.  
"POSSIBLY."  
she let out a cackle, not believing Karkat's idiotic, paranoid warnings.  
"Y34H R1GHT! H3'S SUCH 4 SW33T 4ND G3NTL3 TROLL. H3 WOULDN'T HURT 4N 4LT3RN14N FLY! :]"  
The cancer troll looked up at her in disbelief, "WHAT FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? REMEMBER OUR FIGHT WITH THE BLACK KINGS? HE DID THE MOST DAMAGE! NOT EVEN VRISKA COULD MATCH!"*  
just the thought sent shudders down his back, and he looked up at the Libra for her response. Terezi tapped her ruby red glasses in thought.  
"TH4T DO3SNT M34N 4NYTH1NG K4RK4T." She mumbled stubbornly, ignoring the look he had now. The cancer troll turned to face her and set his hands on his side of the glass tube.  
"TEREZI, WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU TRYING TO DIS-"  
-A sudden large knocking on the door broke him off.

**== Randomly switch to Karkat for the time being since its easier to write**

Karkat sighed and gave a single glare to Terezi, reminding her that they weren't done with this conversation yet. He went to the other side of the relatively dark room and yanked the door open.  
"Hello Karkat. May You Let Us In?"  
Kanaya. She was fiddling with t-shirt in a nervous sort of way, and wheeled Tavros in. Karkat stared at them, and then folded his arm on his chest expectantly.  
"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU GUYS WANT? CAN'T YOU SEE I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF SOME SERIOUS SHIT?" he snapped.  
"K4RK4T! DON'T B3 SO RUD3! :[ "  
"FUCK OFF"  
Kanaya cleared her throat somewhat awkwardly and looked around worriedly, ignoring what they said.  
"It Seems That Gamzee Has Come This Way. I Just Wanted To Ask You Where He Went."  
Karkat rolled his eyes.  
"HE WAS NEVER HERE, DIPSHIT. I WAS TALKING TO TEREZI THE ENTIRE TIME BEFORE YOU INTERRUPTED ME."  
"K4RK444T!"  
"No, Listen. Tavros Said That He Saw Gamzee Follow You Onto The Transporter. Apparently He Came To This Room."  
Everyone stared at her, and then turned to the cancer troll.  
"WHAT?"  
Terezi narrowed her eyes behind her glasses.  
"dID, uHH, sOMETHING HAPPEN BETWEEN YOU TWO?" Tavros stuttered in his usual nervous way.  
"NONE OF YOUR DAMN HANDICAPPED BUSINESS." He snapped, receiving a groan from the Libra.  
"WHAT I DO WITH MY MOIRAIL IS MY SHIT ONLY. NOT LIKE YOUR PB'J SLOPPY ASS MAKEOUTS WHICH YOU MAKE PUBLIC FOR ALL TO KNOW AND SEE"  
the poor Taurus winced at his tone and stared down at his lap, cheeks flushed. Kanaya rested a hand on his shoulders, and looked back at Karkat.  
"We're Only Worried, Honey."  
He let out a loud sigh, and rubbed his temples.  
"LISTEN. HE NEVER CAME HERE. I HONESTLY DON'T CARE WHERE HE WENT, AS LONG AS IT DOESN'T BOTHER ME."  
There was an exchanged look between Tavros and Kanaya. He let out a pissed off growl.  
"WHAT NOW?"  
it seemed like the Virgo was about to say something when Terezi - who had been quiet the entire time from intensive thinking - interrupted.  
"K4RK4T 4R3 YOU GO1NG TO 'W4RN' TH3M TOO?" she demanded, jumping off of the fallen glass tube and landing next to Karkat.  
("WHAT? NO!") He hissed.  
"W3LL WHY NOT?" she announced loudly.  
"Why Not What?" Kanaya demanded suspiciously.  
"K4RKL3S H3R3 H4D TH3 B3ST TH1NG TO S4Y... GO 4H34D, K4RK4T :] "  
she pushed him forward and narrowly avoided the punch he threw at her.  
"FUCK YOU, ITS NOTHING."  
"BUT 1 THOUGHT TH4T 1T W4S SOOOOOOOO 1MPORT4NT ;]" Terezi cackled.  
("NO DAMMIT, I DON'T WANT TO WORRY THEM.")  
"1 TH1NK TH4T 1T WOULD WORRY TH3M 1F W3 D1DNT T3LL" she grinned at the frustrated cancer troll.  
"What's Important? Who'd Be Worried? What Are You Talking About?"  
that was probably one of the most questions Kanaya's ever asked. Terezi leapt away from Karkat's outstretched hands and announced to the two confused trolls the terrible news.  
"K4RK4T H3R3 TH1NKS TH4T G4MZ33 COULD B3 D4NG3ROUS!"  
she laughed, much to Karkat's humiliation.  
"g-GAMZEE COULDN'T POSSIBLY BE, uH, dANGEROUS!"  
"Yes, The Capricorn Is Too Mirthful For That."  
"DAMMIT DON'T USE THAT WORD TO DESCRIBE HIM!"  
he lowered his voice.  
"I THINK THAT HE COULD BE A PROBLEM FOR US"  
Kanaya scoffed and then glared at the cancer troll.  
"I Highly Doubt That. The Lack Off Sleep Has Finally Gone To Your Head. Come On Tavros, We Will Continue Our Search For Our Friend."  
She gripped the wheelchair tightly and pushed him away from Karkat, to the door.

Karkat turned to Terezi angrily "NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID."  
She just shrugged and grinned again at him.  
"YOU'R3 TOO WORR13D K4RKL3S. L1GHT3N UP!" She playfully batted his arm with her walking stick, but was spat at by Karkat. He grabbed her stick and was trying to wrench it away when they heard Kanaya.  
"Well Now! There You Are..."  
The two stopped their feuds and glanced at the door, which the virgo was blocking.  
"No PrObLeM mOtHeRfUcKeR. JuSt TaKiN' a LoOk ArOuNd. HONK"  
karkat went a sickly shade of grey, all color drained out of him.  
"Y'kNoW, mY BEST BRO gOiNg MiSsInG aNd EvErYtHiNg."  
" HEY GAMZEE! }:o)"  
"HeY mAn! HaHa, YoU gOt My NoSe! WeLl, I gOtTa Go. My BusiNeSs HeRe Is DoNe."  
"Of Course, Gamzee."  
"Oh HeY... If YoU sEe KaRkAt AnYwHeRe, TeLl HiM ThAt I'd LOVE to TaLk, TrOlL tO TrOlL."  
Gamzee leaned to the side slightly, over Kanaya's shoulder, looking for a certain troll... and turned away suddenly, vanishing out of sight. Karkat let out the string of profanities that he was holding in the entire time.  
"SEE? TELL ME YOU HEARD THAT TEREZI, HE'S COMPLETELY PSYCHO."  
She pushed him away from her in disgust and yanked back her walking stick.  
"H34R WH4T, K4RK4T? H3 W4NT3D TO S33 YOU. WH4T'S SO WRONG W1TH TH4T? YOU'R3 SO P4R4NO1D 1TS NOT 3V3N FUNNY 4NYMOR3."  
she turned away from him and started to the door, but he drew in a shaky breath and muttered  
"DON'T YOU GET IT? HE WAS OUTSIDE LISTENING TO US THE ENTIRE TIME."  
She glanced back, her glasses gleaming for a second, but then just sighed hopelessly and finally left.  
Leaving him all alone.  
In the dark.  
Well, actually, he wasn't that alone. There was, in fact someone else there with him.

**== author: go 'WTF?'**  
**alright, sooo sorry that this wasn't uploaded fast enough.**  
**My mom took away my rights on the kindle and computer :/**  
**well I wrote this anyway and decided that i'd put it on as fast as possible.**  
**TrOlL= Troll**  
***= true dat. said on page 005260**  
**And OH GOD MY KINDLE FIRE IS LITERALLY BURNING MY HANDS BECAUSE IT'S SO HOT.**  
**I've spent, believe it or not, around 2 hours writing and reading this. 0_0 **  
**okkkay well I hope you enjoyed this one because it was really hard to write thanks to my kindle's instant fix bullshit. I HATE TYPING IN GAMZEE'S AND TAVROS'S QUIRK. it always gets corrected! And um, terezi obviously has a lighter tone here, AND TEREZI IS LAME. I CAN'T DO HER. FUCK. It's worse is that I noticed that my story is wandering all over the fucking map. And I can't believe that I actually just had to fix my sentence there again :( **  
**well... PLEASE REVIEW! IT SERIOUSLY MOTIVATES ME WHEN THERE'S REVIEWS!**  
**no threat for today : I'll start the next time I make ze chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

⇒ **be Karkat's 3rd pov**

"honk."  
Karkat whirled around, heart nearly leaping out. He had just watched Terezi leave the computer lab room, and was unfortunately greeted with a solid cold 'honk'. His eyes searched the room for any sign of the Capricorn, but couldn't see anyone, and wasn't able to peer into the dark pockets of the lab.  
"GAMZEE?" He stuttered fearfully. He took a step forward, and then freaked out and slunk back. He wished that Terezi was here with him. "GAMZEE IF THAT'S YOU, YOU BETTER FUCKING ANSWER ME" His hands shook, sweating in cold, dark fear.  
"...C'MON MAN. PLEASE."  
Two eyes suddenly gleamed out in a dark corner of the room, stuck on Karkat.  
"HeY tHeRe, BrO. yOu SeEm A LITTLE FREAKED oUt. hEhE :o)" Oh god, it _was_ Gamzee.  
"HEY FUCK YOU 'BRO'. YOU COMPLETELY FLIPPED MY SHIT UP THE GOG DAMN STAIRS, HAHA INDEED." Karkat snapped half-heartedly, he was still shaken up by the sudden and creepy appearance of his moirail. And he couldn't possibly forget that the Capricorn had listened in on his conversation. "WeLl, wHaTeVeR mOtHeRfUcKeR. I wAs So WORRIED AbOuT yOu! wHy'D yOu LeAvE aLl sCaReD uP iN yO aSs 'n sHit bRo?" There was a chuckle, and Gamzee stepped out of the dark pocket. He looked the same as always; lazy, calm, mirthful...  
Wait.  
NO.  
There was definitely a dark shimmer in his eyes when he peered at Karkat.  
"WHATEVER THE LIVING FUCK DO YOU WANT? I'M GOING TO GO BACK TO THE MAIN ROOM SO IF YOU-"  
-He was suddenly broken off by the juggalo.  
"wHaAaAaT? nO wAy MaN! I sTiLl GoT a MoThErFuCkInG QuEsTiOn To AsK yOu... BeSt FrIeNd."  
:0)  
Karkat swallowed hard, the exit of the room looking very welcome all of a sudden. He wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans and tried to look at Gamzee.  
"OK... WHAT IS IT?"

...

Why was there such a thick silence after this?  
"WhAt WeRe YoU aNd ThE oThEr TROLLS TaLkInG aBoUt?"

OH SHIT OH FUCK OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD.

Karkat shook visibly, gripping his jeans tightly until his knuckles went white. He tried to come up with something, - anything - but under this heavy pressure, he couldn't THINK of any sort of lie.  
"W-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Sweat rolled down his cheeks, and he meekly tried to wipe it, but his fingers were too weak to move at all.  
"C'MON bRo! AnSwEr ThE QuEsTiOn!"  
"WHAT QUESTION?"  
Gamzee's gaze went dark. He brushed his hair out of his face and stared coldly at Karkat.  
"yOu'Re STALLING nOw, ArEn'T yOu?"  
"W-H-A-T. NO. I'M NOT." He racked his brain for an answer to Gamzee's question... what was the question again? Why couldn't he remember it?  
"wHaT. THE MOTHERFUCK. WeRe YoU gUyS tAlKiNg aBoUt?"  
"THE, UH, HUMANS... Y'KNOW, WE GOTTA...CONNECT WITH THEM AND EVERYTHING IF WE'RE GUNNA 'WORK' TOGETHER."  
"liar"  
"WHAT?"  
"I MoThErFuCkInG sAiD: LIAR. YOU MOTHERFUCKING LIED TO ME."  
Gamzee stepped forward, the anger flooding off of him in waves strong enough for the cancer troll to feel them from where he was. The air was so thick between the two trolls, and Karkat's insides were twisting and churning from this tension.  
"PLEASE MAN. IT'LL BE OK. JUST-COME AND GET SOME SOPOR PIE WITH ME, OK?"  
He took a deep, shaky breath and tried to stare the juggalo in the eye.  
"I'LL EAT IT WITH YOU AND EVERYTHING."  
The juggalo smirked, and stepped closer to the cancer troll who was on the verge of tears.  
"LOOK! I...I EVEN SAID THAT I'LL EAT IT WITH YOU."  
For a second, it looked like Gamzee wouldn't reconsider, but then he frowned.  
"bRo. YoU pRoMiSe To TaSte SoMe WiTh Me?"  
"YES. YES, I- I WILL. JUST, TAKE SOME TO HELP YOU RELAX AND EVERYTHING, OK?"  
The Capricorn grinned in his usual way and some of the tension vanished immediately. He walked up to the shaking cancer troll and hugged him hard, chuckling at the fearful squeaking noise Karkat made.  
"AlRiGhT, MaN. tHaTs CoOl WiTh Me ToO :o)" He held him tighter, and whispered again in Karkat's ear;  
"bEsT mOtHeRfUcKiNg fRiEnD"

HONK. HONK. HONK.

** hours in the future**

Karkat lied on his back, an empty tray of sopor pie resting on his stomach. He had never in his life felt so sick of food.  
Gamzee had finally calmed down, and was sleeping next to him, with plenty of faygo and empty pies around him.  
He honestly couldn't remember what had happened when he was under it's influence, and even then, it was hard to think.  
At first, he thought that maybe he could try to ignore it, but the sopor pie was terrible to swallow. It lied in his stomach like a heavy essence, making breathing hard, the air feeling foggy and stuffy, and had a bitter taste and feeling like swallowing pounds of strange flavored chemicals. Even a rather sweet taste lingered in there, maybe like what humans called 'mint'. Which just to let you know, all of those should never mix together. This definitely explained Gamzee's usual behavior, it made Karkat feel groggy and murky-headed, and all he really wanted to do was to sleep it out.  
Maybe he could... just shut his eyes a little... forget what just happened...  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP  
A sudden noise blared across the small dark room that Gamzee always came to when he wanted to be alone.  
It made the cancer troll jerk his head upwards and look towards the source of the noise. Gamzee's laptop. He stood up light-headed, and walked to the small dark red laptop that the Capricorn used to use before the game had ever started. The link 'TROLLIAN' had a small chat page pulled up, i.e. someone was either making a memo, or wanted to talk to him.  
Karkat let out a large yawn and settled down in front of the laptop.  
He squinted at the words, trying to make out the quirk and color...  
Tavros. This little wriggler just won't stop bothering him.

adiosToreador began trolling terminallyCapricious [tC]  
AT: hEY GAMZEE  
AT: uH, jUST WANTED TO KNOW WHERE YOU WENT  
AT: cAUSE, yOU KNOW, yOU VANISHED AGAIN  
AT: uHM WOW, yEAH I SHOULDN'T HAVE SAID IT LIKE THAT  
AT: oKAY MAYBE WE COULD MEET UP OR SOMETHING?  
TG: HEY SHUT THE FUCK UP  
AT: wHAT?  
TG: I SAID STOP, YOU CRIPPLED ASSHOLE  
AT: gAMZEE? }:(  
TG: NO DUMBASS ITS KARKAT.  
TG: IM ON GAMZEE'S LAPTOP  
AT: oH, uHH, iS GAMZEE THERE?  
AT: iS HE SLEEPING OR SOMETHING?  
TG: NO SHIT SHERLOCK.  
TG: THANKS WATSON. MYSTERY SOLVED, AND CASED CLOSED. ANOTHER JOB WELL DONE.**  
TG: SERIOUSLY HOW THICK COULD YOU GET?  
AT: uHHHHH,,,,  
TG: JUST FUCK OFF FISH FEET. ALL YOU DO IS PISS PEOPLE OFF.  
TG: JUST TALKING TO YOU MAKES MY COLD GREY SKIN CRAWL WITH THOSE WRIGGLING PINK WORMS.  
TG: YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW TERRIBLE IT WAS TO BE THE ECTOBIOLOGIST OF OUR GROUP  
AT: UHHHHHHH,,,,,,,,,,  
TG: ESPECIALLY RAISING A LITTLE GIRL LIKE YOU.  
TG: TEENY TINY GRUBBY LITTLE GIRL.  
TG: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
TG: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
TG: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
adiosToreado blocked terminallyCapricious [TG]  
TG: OH SHIT

Ok maybe he went a little too far there. But seriously, he couldn't think through the slop in his brain, it made making choices much harder.  
Dammit Gamzee.  
But, while he was on that Capricorn's laptop, maybe he should try to tell Terezi that he was sorry for being so paranoid? It was worth a shot, and he didn't want her to be mad forever... he pulled up another page on top of Tavros's one.

terminallyCapricious [TC] began trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC]

TG: HEY  
TG: YOU THERE  
TG: TEREZI  
GC: G4MZ33!  
GC: TH4NK GOG, 1 W4S G3TT1NG WORR13D! ;]  
GC: WH3R3 4R3 YOU? W3'V3 B33N FR34K1NG OUT!  
GC: 3V3RYON3S R34LLY WORR13D 4BOUT YOU, G4M :[  
What.  
Karkat stared in horror at the teal colored words. It seemed like no one even cared about where he was, let alone if he was ok or not. Forget telling her who it really was and apologizing.  
TG: YEAH YEAH  
TG: WHAT ABOUT KARKAT?  
GC: …  
TG: WHAT?  
GC: S1NC3 WH3N D1D YOU TYP3 1N K4RK4TS QU1RK? :[  
TG: OH UH  
TG: iS tHiS bEtTeR?  
GC: SSUUUR333 H3H3H3H3 ;]  
GC: W3LL... K4RK4T 1S TOT4LLY GRUMPY  
(_with reason! _he thought angrily)  
GC: L1K3 USU4L. 1 DONT 3V3N W4NT TO T4LK TO H1M.  
GC: H3 3V3N TH1NKS TH4T YOUR3 D4NG3ROUS!  
GC: URRRGG H3S SOOOO FRUSTR4T1NG!  
GC: 1 DONT W4NT TO T4LK 4BOUT TH1S :[  
TG: neither do i  
GC: GOOD. SO WH3R3 4R3 YOU?  
TG: nowhere.  
TG: i have to go.  
GC: HUH?  
terminallyCapricious [TC] ceased trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC]

Karkat pushed the 'SLEEP' button on the laptop, his cheeks flaming red and his eyes threatening to tear up. Ok. whatever. He can live through this. Its not the end of the world. And he did deserve this from trolling Tavros under Gamzee's name. He turned slightly around, and concentrated on the sound of Gamzee snoring to distract him from the harsh words of Terezi.  
It was deadly quiet.  
He sucked in a deep breath and turned all the way around-  
The capricorn was gone.  
Vanished.  
With a trembling hand, he pushed the laptop away and stood up, his mind clearing up from the adrenaline that was pumping through his fiery red hot blood. This was the last thing he needed. He took a step forward and almost tripped over something. He glanced down and realized that they were all sopor pies. Which wasn't touched yet. All of them.  
As in Gamzee never ate them because he knew that it wasn't good for him since he could think clearly.  
In other words, he faked his sleeping and the whole charade, and was now out in the open, hunting and taking vengeance.  
Oh shit.

** == author: do stuff**

**AHAHAHA. two chapters in one day~ i finally speeded up stuff...** **and i hate the ending to this one ;CC**  
** review! :C theres no point in writing this if there's no reviews...**  
**BTW the little sarcasm karkat gave to tavros was true. It had been something that i did actually say to someone on Youtube on a Homestuck video. Guy had said "no dip sherlock" and then i replied like the little bitch i am.**  
**LMAO oUo**  
**anyyway, i colored EVERYTHING in their correct colors and stuff but of **_**course**_** it doesn't appear on fanfiction :[**  
**AND MY LITTLE ARROWS WON'T WORK! terezi's horns/eyebrows won't appear on this site! ARGH.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, REVIEW OR ERIDAN'S TONGUE WILL GET CLOSER AT FILLING ZE BUCKET!**  
**DONT THINK THAT I CAN'T SEE HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE LOOKING AT THIS! :[**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reading! my apologies at the end. :U**

== many hours before

Gamzee fell to his knees, choking and coughing up purple blood drops. He gripped his throat tightly with a hand and crashed onto the floor, convulsing. He squeezed out a weak 'honk' and raked a hand over his stomach, the pressure building up in his head. Pain flooded his body, and the whispering in his ears grew louder and louder until they were practically shouting at him. He couldn't understand a word of it, but it was clearly being repeated over and over again in an angry voice.  
"Shut up!"  
They laughed at him, twisting the insides of his stomach at the familiarities of it. His limbs tingled until they went numb, wiping all sensation and strength from them. His vision went fuzzy and darker, and a ringing started up in his ears, but it wasn't able to washing away the loud incessant whispers that he was hearing.  
"Tavros..." he mumbled drowsily, barely hanging in between consciousness and the comforting darkness.  
"Sorry Karkat..."

_Wake up Gamzee, wake up._  
_You can sleep when you're dead._

He was cold.  
Cold and dark and angry.  
Gamzee lifted himself off of the frigid, hard tiled floor, eyes sparking with an inner fury. His entire shuddered with electrical hatred that creeped down his arms and toes, filling his soul and drowning his thoughts out. The voice he had heard before was finally speaking clearly in his ears, floating in and out of his mind, surrounding him with its seductive tone and murmurs. It urged him to take revenge, telling him that he was higher than them, that he was the descendant of the greatest sub juggulator. It whispered to him that everyone was always laughing behind his back, calling him naive and sour blooded, and shoving him down the Hemospectrum because of his attitude. But not anymore. Gamzee was making sure that all those who ever insulted him were going to suffer for one second of it, and he'll be starting with Karkat. He rose up, a club in one hand, eyes glinting with bloodlust.  
Let the heads roll.

== go back to present Karkat

"OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT" Karkat rambled fearfully, hands shaking at his sides as he ran blindly through the darkened hallways of the computer lab. He had separated from everyone else; moved to a different, far away room when he had been knocked out. What was worse was that his sickles were in the care of his murderous moirail. Who was out to kill him. He didn't risk looking for his computer, there was no way that he'd go back for that thing, as well as the fact that all Karkat wanted was to get to the others before the Capricorn did. He swallowed hard at the memory of the fight with the black kings. Gamzee had wrecked them, churning them into pulp and then claiming that he didn't remember a single second of it. What was worse was the dark look he had while he murdered them.  
He turned to a door on his right, trying to remember the way back to the main room. "RIGHT, RIGHT, LEFT, RIGHT..." he mumbled, hands furiously shaking the doorknob. A click sounded and he shoved the door open with his side. "LEFT, RIGHT..." he ran down the next corridor following the map he had laid out in his mind.  
"Honk"  
Something shuffled in the next room and let out soft whimpering.  
"OH MY GOD" Karkat stopped in front of it and peered into the keyhole, making sure that it wasn't who he thought it was.  
"What's wrong, best motherfucking friend?" A voice whispered behind him. He whipped around and hands clamped down on his arms, pinning them to his sides roughly. Karkat struggled for a few seconds, unable to look up into the eyes of his captor. A soft chuckle escaped the Capricorn's mouth, and he moved a hand to Karkat's face. He shoved it upwards to look at him and leaned in closer to the terrified cancer troll.  
"Well well well. Guess who I found? WHAT A MOTHERFUCKING MIRACLE." Gamzee gripped Karkat's face tighter, making the veins throb and pulse rapidly. The cancer troll let out a terrified squeak and writhed underneath Gamzee's painful grip.  
"Come on rustblood. TELL ME WHERE THE FUCK EVERYONE ELSE IS." he snarled, scraping Karkat's arm with his long, sharp nails.  
"I- I DON'T KNOW GAMZEE. PLEASE. " Karkat gasped, barely holding back the pained tears that rose in his eyes. His throat tightened at the unmerciful sight of his once moirail's expression.  
"WELL IN THAT MOTHERFUCKING CASE." Gamzee raised his hand off of Karkat's arm and moved it over his neck, caressing it sadistically. He pulled back Karkat's head, relishing in the scent of blood churning underneath his neck. The only thing standing in his way was this drab grey skin. The cancer troll took advantage of that moment and smashed his knee into the subjuggulo's stomach, ripping off his hands from Karkat's face and neck. He twisted around, narrowly avoiding Gamzee's rebound, and burst open the door near him, fleeing into the room. Gamzee laughed, picking up his clubs, and called after him in a bittersweet voice "Go ahead and run lowblood! I'LL STILL MOTHERFUCKING FIND YOU IN THE END."  
Karkat slipped on the floor and pressed on to the door, the tears he was holding back running freshly down his cheeks in a river of red. He wiped them with an arm and pushed himself up and away from the cackling subjuggulo.  
"OH GOD GAMZEE WHY'D THIS HAPPEN?"  
"WHY'D YOU DO THIS NOW?"  
There wasn't any answer to his questions, just the shrill laughter that followed Karkat down every hall and echoed off of the walls of the computer lab.

= Gamzee pov

Karkat had fled. Not that it mattered, he would get that motherfucker later... last to be precise. He will be the one to suffer the longest, most painful torture that Gamzee could muster. If only there was some way to stretch the agony for eternity, that would make him especially happy. His thoughts were shattered by the voices that were in his ears, they had started up speaking rapidly, forming an itch in the center of his head. He lifted a hand and tried to rid himself of it, but the itching was inside his head, and he couldn't possibly get that. It burned worse and worse, making his stomach twist in frustration. He dropped his clubs and ripped at his hair, roaring in fury. His fingers got tangled in it, and the itching grew fiery until he couldn't handle it. Gamzee grabbed his head and smashed it on the wall, screaming. Purple blood splattered on the wall, but he had only made a fracture on his skull. His anger was broken off by excited whispering that was most definitely not in his head, and footsteps that were running in his direction. A dark figure appeared at the door of the room, eyes glowing bright yellow.  
"gamz33! what are you doing here? we've b33n looking efurrywhere fur you!"  
Gamzee pulled himself away from the wall, unable to focus on the figure. The voices in his head gripped him tightly, laughing maniacally and forced him picked up his clubs. Nepeta moved hesitantly away from him, most likely sensing a threat. "gamz33...? are you ok? what's wrong?" her voice shook fearfully. He paused for a second, but the itching suddenly flared up, spreading down his arms and legs, setting his flesh afire. The rage took control and he strode up to Nepeta, knocking her down to the floor and bringing a club quickly down onto her.  
"SHUT THE MOTHERFUCK UP."  
Olive green sprayed out, drenching Gamzee's livid face. Her desperate screams resonated in the room, and the fury forced him to bring down a strike to her throat, breaking her off. She gurgled for a second, tears filling her eyes as it went dull. Laughter screeched around the room, vibrating in Gamzee's eardrums, and bursting out of his lips as he threw back his head. He slammed a club on the wall, his mind shaking violently as he yelled out for Karkat and everyone to hear.  
"Come out, come out WHEREVER YOU MOTHERFUCKING ARE."

**== author apologize to everyone**

**sorry for late updating! ^^; I've just been really busy with all of these other stories im writing and places to go, and my kindle fire (which I usually write on) decided to break. *tears* I also didn't want to write because I JUST figured out "My Immortal" by Tara or whatever, and i was literally afraid that this would leak into my own writing. I hope not...**

**This is my excuse :I**

**Also I just figured out that Gamzee apparently has physic powers. O.o WHAT.**

**plus, between you and me I've been trying to avoid this...**

** Anyway I put aloottt more effort into this one if you can tell. And I coulda sworn that I had written more than this! BTW, SORRY FOR INTRODUCING NEPETA AND THEN KILLING HER THREE SECONDS LATER.**

**really! she's one of my favorite. ; n ;**

**and if you can tell, I took off the :33 because the sideways "V" thingy wouldnt appear, so there really was no point.**

**anyway, please review! I'd like that if you did~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Im so sorry again guys. u_u; really. My apologies and explanation are at the end.**

⇒ Karkat

Karkat's head jerked up to the sound of screaming echoing through the empty hallways of the computer lab. He been out there, lost in the labyrinth of a meteor for god knows how long, and the adrenaline and fear had begun to take its toll. It was becoming harder and harder to concentrate on getting out (assuming there was even a chance of that happening in the first place) and his legs were threatening on giving out at any second. It was also painfully obvious that he wouldn't be finding his way out of there any time soon, if possible at all. The cancer troll stopped and rested for a second, keeping an eye out for anyone who was lurking around the darker corners of this hellish pit. To be honest though, he didn't really care that much for himself, he was now intent on making sure that everyone else was safe and alive. It had already occurred to Karkat that most of them might've been murdered while he was knocked out by Gamzee surprisingly clever trick, but he had spoken to both Tavros and Terezi, and it seemed like everything was ok back at the lab. Then again, what could explain the shrill shrieking he had just heard? His stomach tightened at a cold thought. What if Gamzee had already made it to the lab? Practically no one could stand a chance against him in a fight, including Kanaya and her Makeup-kind and Sollux's physic "Optiic Bla2t".

He already knew of Gamzee's nightmare induced powers, or "chucklevoodoos" that he receives from his high leveled caste, from reading about the Hemospectrum and obsessing over why his blood just HAD to be mutant. It had been given to those of that color to control the Lowbloods, which would explain why the rebellions of the past had failed so miserably. Though, Karkat just thought that they needed a leader with someone who was practically born with the talent to overthrow the Highbloods. Maybe then, he would've been accepted as an equal when he joins the adults instead of being culled... But anyway, this wasn't really the best time to start thinking about all of that, since he should try find a way out of the twisting corridors of this freakishly big computer lab. First, for obvious reasons, he needed to figure out where that screaming had come from.

Karkat listened intently for the noise to come up again, but it was dead quiet where he was. Or maybe not that quiet, since he could hear a soft 'honk' coming from somewhere way behind him. He wasn't really sure if he wanted to go all the way back there, but if that was where the noise had come from, then he really had no choice.

He took a deep breath and tightened his fists. "COME ON, LETS GO."

⇒ Gamzee

Gamzee stood over the darkened bodies, drenched in their mingling colors. After he had been done with the first one, another had come to him, seemingly quite upset. His memory wouldn't come back from what happened after that, but all he knew was that he was furious and was still unable to make out what they looked like. He had turned over their heads to face him and still couldn't tell who it was, but did that really matter? Should he really care who's pathetic and miserable life it was that he finished for them?. He gripped his head and shook it violently, trying to rid himself of the voices in the back of his head that was screaming at him to stop. No one cared for him before, so he should care for no one in return. And yet, there was still that sensation that he shouldn't have done any of this. As Gamzee fought for control, he could feel someone's presence from behind him, whispering quietly. He whirled around and squinted into the darkness. "Who's MOTHERFUCKING THERE?"  
Something darker than black darted to his side, and Gamzee whipped his club where it should've been. It met with only air, and was flung out of his hand from the force.  
"Having doubts now, Gamzee?"  
It was a voice that he had come to recognise a long time ago and it made him sick to his stomach. The whispering that had ceased after he had attacked the trolls started up again, surrounding him and holding him in his spot, unable to move.  
"Aren't you your religion's messiah?"  
Gamzee blinked, and the memory of his status came back to him.  
Of course.  
"Remember how they made fun of you, Gamzee."  
No one deserved his pity.

"Remember how everyone called you names."  
He couldn't forget that.  
The forces holding him tightly to his spot loosened and he picked up his clubs, eyes wide with the fresh memories of everybody's insults towards him. Their laughter rang in his ears and made his stomach burn with anger. If he wouldn't be able to make it to the main lab first, then he would just bring everyone out to him.  
Gamzee turned his back to the bodies and dragged his clubs along the walls, following a tugging feeling that was buried somewhere deep inside his mind. It was pulling him the way he was suppose to go, like a puppet. No will, and no control.

⇒ Karkat again.

Karkat was on his knees, bending over two mangled bodies deformed beyond recognition. Or at least, almost. He could still recognize those colors that stained his feet and hands from anywhere, a deep shade of blue and an olive that couldn't be mistaken for any other hue of green on the Hemospectrum. "OH GOD" Bile rose in his throat and he turned the bodies over so that they were facing him. For some reason, it made him feel better to see their faces for one last time before Karkat had to depart. He glanced at Nepeta wide eyes, and closed his for a second. After he opened them, he did what he thought was probably the only thing he could've done for them at this point; position them like they were only sleeping, and linked their hands together. "REST IN PEACE." He muttered and stood up, turning away from the dead moirails to continue on finding everyone else.

Karkat didn't get that far away from the pair when he had heard a loud crash from way ahead of him. He stiffened for a second, completely aware of every sound around him, but there wasn't a single noise that suggested that it had been Gamzee that made that very sound. "HELLO?" He called warily into the darkness of the corridors and took hesitant steps towards the direction of the sound. Sweat trickled down his face and he came to the conclusion that he was just being too paranoid.  
"COME ON SISSY. THERE'S NOTHING THERE." Another loud crash sounded, and something like a scream suddenly erupted. "OH GOD NO" Karkat ran now, without a second thought in mind, just the images of poor Nepeta and Equius, on the ground, dead, and bludgeoned. He wouldn't be able to live with the guilt if someone else fell prey to Gamzee's psychotic games, or the horror of finding a good friend being slaughtered by his _moirail. _It was Karkat's job to keep an eye on him, and so far that was an absolute disaster. The other thing that wrenched at his stomach was the thought that Gamzee had made it to the lab before he did, which he wouldn't allow. _EVER._  
"GAMZEE, COME AND GET ME!" Karkat yelled as he burst through doors mindlessly following the direction he had heard it come from. "ITS ME YOU WANT, AND IM OUT HERE!" He banged on the walls and stomped his feet, -desperate feeling of want?- pushing out every thought in his mind that yelled at him to stop what he was doing.  
There was no way that he would let Gamzee kill everyone else.  
Not until he was through with him.

** == author apologize thoroughly to everyone, AGAIN.**

**argh IM SO SORRY. I was just reeeeally busy, y'know, school starting and stuff.  
**

**And my friends have been QUITE demanding lately, so I had to be attending to their wants.  
**

**I finished this probably 2 days ago, but I wasn't able to get on the computer. *sigh*  
**

**Plus... I didn't feel like seeing more of this stuff by my amateur writing skills.  
**

**(my friend said so. ; n ; )  
**

**And for the person who just threatened me by using the Gamzee writing, I have to say that I literally LOL'D out loud.  
**

**I actually started to play the "carnival" theme song from Homestuck while reading it.  
**

**Ok well (that was random), I'll be wrapping this up soon, so see ya!  
**


End file.
